


Bonfire Night

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, Fireworks, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, PDA, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a post seen on Tumblr- Firework night in the village with Robron as a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonfire Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is done on my phone so I apologise for any mistakes!

Robert lifted the last box onto the bar and smiled at Diane before looking over at Aaron in the corner,  
"Oi face ache. You gonna give me a hand or what?"  
Aaron glanced up and raised an eyebrow,  
"You seem like you got it covered."  
Robert leant against the bar,  
"Where's your Guy Fawkes spirit Livesy?"  
Aaron turned the page in the newspaper and smirked,  
"Left it behind when I was 10. You know...the age this whole thing is meant for."  
Robert scoffed,  
"That's not very festive."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Why are you so eager to join in? Thought you didn't do community things- I mean you hate pretty much everyone."  
Robert frowned and walked over,  
"Not everyone. Besides its fun. Don't you think?"  
Aaron looked up at him,  
"If you say so."  
Robert leant down,  
"Come on Aaron...I promise you'll have a good time."  
Aaron rolled his eyes and Robert smirked,  
"I'll let you light my sparkler."  
Aaron snorted and picked his pint back up,  
"You're a child."  
Robert laughed and took the beer from Aaron, taking a sip and standing straight as Diane walked back in,  
"I need some help out back, if you're free?"  
Robert nodded and gave the pint back to Aaron before heading in the back with Diane. Aaron sighed and sat back in his seat; shaking out his paper and trying to focus before groaning. He stood up and grabbed one of the boxes; shaking his head as he walked into the back as well.

He barely saw Robert thanks to meetings on the actual day. They finally met up just as everyone turned up,  
"There you are!"  
Robert walked over and grabbed him; he gripped Aaron's shirt and kissed him, sliding his hands up to cup his face,  
"You realise people can see us?"  
Robert shook his head,  
"I don't care. I've had a pig of a day."  
Aaron rubbed his arms,  
"What happened?"  
Robert sighed,  
"I stayed in business with my ex wife is what happened."  
Aaron grimaced,  
"Yeah...I was gonna say something about that."  
"Thanks."  
He sighed and pulled Aaron into a hug,  
"I just couldn't wait to see you is all."  
Aaron gripped him tightly; pulling away slowly and kissing his forehead,  
"Come on. I'll buy you a candy floss."  
Robert laughed and loosened his tie,  
"Prince Charming you are."  
Aaron shrugged and put his arm around Robert as they walked into the crowd.

Ten minutes later and they were throwing balls at bottles; Robert was showing off, making a show of throwing the ball in the air and catching it before throwing it into the stacked bottles. He threw his arms into the air as they toppled over,  
"Yes! Beat that."  
Aaron laughed and threw his own; taking down another stack and turning to Robert,  
"You were saying?"  
Robert sneered,  
"Yeah yeah....clearly cheated."  
Aaron pushed his arm and turned to the stall owner who was pulling down two bears to pass to them,  
"Just what I always wanted."  
Aaron shook his head and looked down at the bear in his hands,  
"You wanna keep it?"  
He looked at Rob,  
"Uh...wasn't planning on it if I'm honest."  
"Give it here then."  
"Adding it to your collection?"  
"Ha ha. No."  
He took the Bears and walked over to where Marlon and Paddy were standing with April and Leo. Aaron watched; his heart fit to bursting as he watched Robert give a bear to each of the children and nod at Paddy before clapping Marlon on the arm and heading back to Aaron,  
"That was sweet of you."  
Robert gripped Aaron's shirt,  
"Just call me Mr Sunshine."  
Aaron laughed and kissed him quickly,  
"Mmm I want a burger."  
"Am I not enough?"  
Aaron grinned,  
"No chance. Come on."  
Robert slung an arm over Aaron's shoulder and kissed the side of his head as they walked over to the burger stand.

Robert watched Aaron take another mouthful and grinned at the ketchup left on his chin,  
"What?"  
Robert popped another chip into his mouth and reached over; wiping the sauce from Aaron's skin with his thumb before sucking it clean,  
"You're delicious."  
Aaron pushed his arm,  
"Shut up. Eat your chips."  
Robert grinned widely and stuck another in his mouth,  
"You want one?"  
Aaron took a chip before passing Robert his burger so he could take a bite.  
"Go on then."  
Robert looked over at him and passed the burger back; he picked up his drink and washed the mouthful down,  
"What?"  
Aaron swallowed and took the drink from Robert,  
"Brag about how much work you put into this."  
Robert chuckled and shook his head,  
"Nope."  
"No?"  
Aaron reached over and touched his forehead,  
"You feeling alright?"  
Robert batted his hand away,  
"Shut up."  
Aaron laughed and sat back,  
"Just checking. Calm down."  
Robert looked at him for a moment then stood up,  
"You done?"  
Aaron swallowed his last mouthful and scrunched the paper up; picking up his drink and taking a gulp.  
"Where we going?"  
Robert looked down into his bag of chips before passing them to Aaron,  
"Go see the rest of this place. And you owe me a candy floss."  
Aaron took the chips and popped one in his mouth,  
"Lead the way then."  
Robert slung his arm over Aaron's shoulder as they walked back through the crowds.

"You're gonna have a sugar rush and I'm not gonna take care of you."  
Aaron laughed and gripped Robert's waist; lifting a sweet to his lips,  
"You know you want it."  
Robert rolled his eyes and opened his mouth; Aaron popped the sweet in then closed the gap between them and kissing him. Robert smiled and pulled away to swallow the candy before returning to the kiss. He slid he hands up Aaron's arms and gripped his shoulders; relaxing into the kiss as Aaron held his waist.   
"Ugh get a room."  
The two broke apart at the voice and smiled at Victoria and Adam. Robert put his arm around her as Adam and Aaron started chatting,  
"You having fun?"  
Victoria hugged him,  
"Yeah. Just a heads up though. Chrissie's here. Just saw her."  
Robert groaned and dropped his head,  
"Ugh...whatever. Not gonna let her ruin this."  
Victoria grinned,  
"See? There's the spirit!"  
Robert laughed,  
"You two want a drink?"  
She shook her head,  
"No we're heading over there. Moira's waiting for us."  
Robert nodded,  
"See you later?"  
"Mmhmm. Adam? Put him down, come on."  
Adam took another sweet from Aaron's bag and smiled at Robert before taking Victoria's hand and walking away with her,  
"So...Chrissie's here."  
Aaron's shoulders slumped,  
"Shall I keep a good eight feet away from you then?"  
Robert frowned,  
"Why?"  
Aaron shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged,  
"Because it's Chrissie?"  
Robert scoffed,  
"No. Screw her, I'm here with my boyfriend. She can deal with it."  
Aaron smiled,  
"Boyfriend?"  
Robert smirked,  
"Too soon?"  
Aaron glanced around and stood closer,  
"Not soon enough."  
Robert put an arm around his neck and kissed him,  
"Let's enjoy the show shall we?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Two more minutes. I mean...it's not started yet."  
Robert smiled and leant in again,  
"That's a very good point."  
Aaron nodded and closed the gap between them again.

"Here you go."  
Aaron took the beer and smiled,  
"Thanks."  
They clinked their bottles together and turned to look at the bonfire,  
"Thank you."  
Robert turned,  
"For what?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Making me come along."  
Robert smiled,  
"Thank you for coming. Made my day much better."  
Aaron looked at him for a moment then looked away as he took a deep drink,  
"These things starting or what?"  
Robert smiled,  
"Come on. Let's move back a bit."  
Aaron shrugged and followed Robert to the edge of the crowd where they stood drinking their beers. Robert shivered slightly; regretting not going home and changing from his suit before coming out. He moved behind Aaron and wrapped his arms around his middle; resting his head on Aaron's shoulder and watching the sky as the fireworks started going off. Aaron covered Robert's arms with his own and leant back against his chest as they watched the sky light up. He turned his head and smiled as he saw Robert's face. He lifted a hand and touched the man's chin. Robert looked at him and smiled,  
"You're missing the show."  
Aaron grinned again and pulled Robert's head down to kiss him,  
"Love you."  
Robert's face softened and he smiled,  
"Love you too."  
He kissed him again and wrapped his arms more tightly around him as they watched the rest of the show.


End file.
